sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Mergansar
Mergansar is the second planet orbiting Solus in the Caspian system, and is the birthplace and homeworld of the Sarian species. The ever-healing victim of a gamma-ray shockwave centuries ago, it is reputed to be a planet "in perfect balance" with all the elements. In Sarian, Mergansar means pulled from the star or origin. History Geography The planet is much like most other inhabited worlds, with an even mix of plains, marshes, hills, mountain ranges, and bodies of water. The atmosphere is slightly thin, but very hospitable, and winds of varying degrees swirl lazily about. The planet has an unusually high amount of iron and mineral content, and as such, its terrain exhibits a reddish hue while the waters possess an ever-so-slight tint of blue-violet or blue-green to them (depending on the time of day and location of the body of water). Meteorology Regions and Cities Population centers vary in range and size all over the landscape of the planet. Sarian innovation focused on advances in watercraft and airships, finding great success in harnessing windpower for energy and transportation. While the Eireahavi, Janhavi and Metiahavi intermixed and cohabited with relatively little conflict over the years, the Casohavi remained aloof, contentious and resistant to collaboration for centuries. Because of this, towns and cities formed in response to these interactions and divisions. Three dominant regions –'Ioluma, Dusona '''and '''Janina '– emerged from the rest and have become the provinces of representation. Vilarasala, or Residence of the Heart, is appropriately the capital of this spiritually rich world and one of the seats of delegation. Ithaca is the most metropolitan city of wholly Sarian style, sprawled at the hub of several dozen lakes and three major rivers. Anphora, nestled in an archaic rift valley, is the city of artisans and craft. In Dusona, twin cities of industry powered Mergansar's development. Christened Ton Echotta and Ton Mulatta, ''they were responsible for a myriad of manufactured goods. Much of their success was due to their relatively close distance to many natural resources, including the primary mining and metallurgy city of '''Charon'. Of the two cities, Ton Echotta is larger and is host to most of the region's heavy industry. Because of this perceived complexity, Hood directed his crew to make first contact here. Through the following interactions, it was deduced that echotta translated loosely to "(the sound of) hammer blows", and thus became Hammerton in Basic vernacular. Ever eager to make an impression and make their voice known, a contingency of the Casohavi populace – who occupy the majority in Ton Mulatta – insisted on negotiating the translation of their fine city with the Republic surveyors. Since Hammerton's namesake had come so easily and descriptively, the Casohavi wanted to emphasize that Ton Mulatta was more refined, more precision-driven, more motivated – a more useful tool for industry. Searching for synonyms of "tool", the Republic surveyors tossed out "spanner", and the Casohavi jumped on it, claiming that if it is a tool used by engineers throughout this great galaxy they just learned about, then that must be the answer. Only later did a Metiahavi learn the connotations of "spanner" from a surveyor, including the derisive slang, but the name had taken hold. The surveyors were a bit more gracious once they returned, and to this day, the names Spanner and Mechanicston are interchangeable. The greatest span of uninterrupted plains constitutes Janina, and the Janhavi settlement of Hebron is one of Mergansar's most dynamic cities, with it placed as an integral transportation hub. It acts as a gateway between the plains and steppes of the southern hemisphere and the populated regions of the north. Goshen is little more than a large town amongst numerous farm settlements, but nonetheless active. Lastly, Toresta has evolved to become the primary military base and city upon Mergansar, constructed around the rubble of an ancient citadel. Category:CDU Planets Category:Non-coded planets